


Didn't Plan on It

by Confused-Bird (DoomedTimeline)



Series: Bring me back to you [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby, Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Shance Support Week 2018, Sickness, Tags Are Hard, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTimeline/pseuds/Confused-Bird
Summary: No one ever expects the baby to happen.





	Didn't Plan on It

Shiro knew something was wrong when his husband came home way too many hours early from his job, didn’t say he was home or give him a kiss, or even really notice that he was there. Lance had just walked straight passed him up the stairs until he shut himself up in their bedroom. 

He was worried now, usually when Lance had a bad day he would come and crawl up in his arms. Something really bad must’ve happened. Shiro waited a few minutes before slowly walking up to their bedroom. He opened the door and peered inside. 

“Lance…?” He called softly, his eyes finally finding him on their bed, curled up under the covers. He walked in and sat down on the edge and hummed softly, resting his hand on the the lump of his husband. “You okay?”

Lance just shook his head from under the covers, pulling them tighter around him. 

“You want to talk about it?” Shiro sighed, rubbing his hand gently against him. Lance eventually poked his head out and looked at Shiro with watery eyes, sitting up and curling against the other.

“What happened baby?” He sighed, wrapping his arms loosely around Lance and petting his hair, letting the other press his head up under his chin. 

“I wasn’t feeling well this morning… but I went to work anyway… and I ended up snapping at a couple new people… it wasn’t bad at first…” Lance explained, stopping to sniffle every once in a while. “But then I accidentally broke something and then bad snapped at Allura… so she sent me home for the rest of the day.”

Shiro nodded slowly, carding his fingers through Lance’s hair slowly, listening as he ranted about he was feeling that day. He scooted back slightly and pulled his spouse closer so they were more comfortable as he soothed Lance.

“I feel sick” Lance mumbled, not moving his head from Shiro’s chest.

“I’m sorry”

“No I feel like i’m actually going to be sick-”

“Oh!” 

 

A few minutes later, Shiro handed Lance a glass of water as he sat back from the toilet. He pushed Lance’s hair back slightly as he drank the water and washed his mouth out, groaning lowly. 

“Are you getting sick?” Shiro asked quietly, rubbing his husbands shoulder. 

“I dont know…” Lance sighed, leaning into Shiro’s touch. “Maybe?”

“Anything else it could be? Did you eat something you’re allergic to? Maybe something just not agreeing with you?”

“I haven't eaten much today though… and nothing I’m allergic to”

“Maybe you should go see a doctor about it babe…” Shiro sighed, helping Lance stand up. “Or atleast google your symptoms.”

“Yeah and have it tell me that im dying?”

“It doesn't always say that…”

“I dunno, I might try it…” he sighed softly, wrapping his arms around Shiro and resting his head against the others chest. “I kind of want to try and sleep right now.” 

Shiro nodded slowly and picked up Lance quickly, carrying him out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, setting him on the bed. 

“I’m gonna stay up a bit longer okay? If you need anything just call for me.” Shiro hummed as he kissed Lance’s forehead. He walked out of the room and ignored Lance’s phone light quickly come on as he shut the door. 

 

By the time Shiro had gotten back from his afternoon run the next day, Lance was apparently already home, sitting on the couch with his hands folded in front of his mouth, looking increasingly perturbed as Shiro walked over. 

“Lance?” He asked, “You good babe?”

“I have no fucking clue how I am”

“Uh-”

“I’m pregnant” Lance blurts, looking up at Shiro with wide fearful eyes. That was definitely not at all something Shiro expected. He looked down at Lance trying to process what he just said. Shiro’s eyes widened as he realized what Lance meant. Even though what he said was pretty obvious. 

“Oh babe…” he said softly, moving to sit next to him. 

“Shiro i’m terrified…” Lance whispered, leaning against his husband, smiling a bit as Shiro wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “I don’t know what to do…”

“Well… do you want it?” Shiro asked after a few seconds, rubbing Lance’s side soothingly. 

“I-... I don't know…” He whimpered, turning and pressing his face into Shiro’s chest. “We never talked about having kids before… are we even mentally up to having them? I mean what if we mess up or something happens-”

“Lance…” Shiro sighed, looking down at him. “If you want to, we can learn and try our best. if you dont, its a simple solution and we can discuss it again when were ready”

“You make it sound like its an easy choice…” Lance mumbled, slowly looking up at Shiro. 

“You don’t have to make it right now”

“I mean… When I was younger I wanted to have a family eventually… and I still do! It’s just… “

“Just what?”

“The thought of having a kid now just seems like an impossible task”

“If it helps… i’d be with you every step of the way”

Lance jerks up slightly and gives Shiro a small glare. “Well I damn sure hope you would, otherwise the eight years i’ve known you would go to waste.”

Shiro chuckled and leaned forward, giving Lance a chaste kiss. “I’m not that kind of a jerk, nor a jerk in general.”

Lance just huffed and rested his head against Shiro’s shoulder, drawing lazy circles into his chest. “I know” 

“So is this conversation getting pushed to a later date or…”

“… I think ill keep it? My moms been pestering me about grandkids again so, might as well” 

Shiro nodded and held Lance close for a few minutes, basking in the silence. Part of him was excited to be a father, but the other half mimicked Lance’s fears if they were even mentally up to having them or if something were to go wrong because of his PTSD. 

He kissed Lance’s head softly and let him go. “Lets go get some food, I’m hungry”

“Of course you are”

“Hush”

 

The next couple months were hell in their own right, Lance’s stomach getting bigger, hormones getting thrown out of whack, getting upset at the smallest of things, they had their arguments as well, but equally matched with the amount of times they told each other they loved him and time spent in each others arms. Shiro was there each time Lance felt dysphoric about him, assuring him of his manhood and certainly giving him all the love afterwards. 

It wasn't really until their son Keegan was born on June 16th, weighing 8 pounds 6 ounces, that Shiro even realized that he was actually a father and it was the second day they were home from the hospital that it would be that way for the rest of his life.

He heard faint music coming from the upstairs nursery and decided to follow it, walking up as quietly as he could as to not disturb the sound. He walked to the entrance and looked in, his heart fluttered when he saw Lance standing in the middle of the room with their son in his arms, singing softly and dancing slowly. 

“Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida, respira” Lance sung softly, not hearing Shiro walk in and slide up behind him. He didn't even flinch when the other wrapped his arms around his middle, stepping in time with him. He looked up and smiled at him before continuing. “Y si pierdes mis huellas que dios te bendiga, Respira.~” 

Lance went through the rest of the song until it was made sure that Keegan was fast asleep. He sighed quietly and set him down in his crib gently, smiling down at him for a few seconds. He pulled away and hugged Shiro tightly, smiling more as his arms came around him once again.

“I still can't wrap my head around the fact that were parents” Lance said quietly into Shiro’s neck. 

“Neither can I…” Shiro sighed, kissing the side of Lance’s head softly. “But I’m glad we are…”

“Yeah.”

“I love you”

“I love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired  
> but hey  
> i finally finished SSW :)  
> come yell at me @ black-paladin-babes.tumblr.com


End file.
